<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flavors and Sensations (NSFW) by ThunderPP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164958">Flavors and Sensations (NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderPP/pseuds/ThunderPP'>ThunderPP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderPP/pseuds/ThunderPP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is an up and coming food entrepreneur. Post-high school graduation, he hits the floor running with an offer to become JYPE’s culinary director. While he works to attain for wealth and success, meeting TWICE makes him realize he has something else he is hungry for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 (Sana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Flavors and Sensations</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 1.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Y/N PERSPECTIVE: </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain, that’s the first thing you felt as your eyes fluttered open. Granted, as a high schooler and part time business owner, juggling schoolwork and well, work, often left you sore from both manual labour and simply running around between jobs. Looking down at your crotch however, you realize that the soreness was concentrated at your ever-growing morning wood. “Tch. What a hassle” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, you grab your phone and queue up some TWICE; their newest single “More and More” electrifying the room as you proceed with your Sunday Morning chores. Within minutes, the room was clean, sheets changed, trash emptied, and you’re carrying a basket of clothes to the laundry room. You hoped that the work would well, defuse your stifling erection, but if anything, your member only enlarged further. Shit, you knew you had to work on your small food stall’s profit accounting later, but it could wait for a little bit of relief.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting the laundry basket on your dining table, quick feet carry you to the comfort room. You sigh in relief, quickly stripping down your shorts and sitting on the toilet, hand already around your exposed dick. As if on queue, Sana’s portion in “More and More” starts, and just like that, you start to type in her name in your idol-smut search bar. “This should be enough to please me Sana-yaa ;-;” you mumble as your fingers start working over your red engorged cock. That is until the image of Sana you searched up is replaced with a..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After instinctively closing your eyes and freaking out, You peek at your phone: </p>
<p>“W- what the fuck??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SANA’S PERSPECTIVE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> BZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what’s taking him so long?” Sana whispers as she stares at the blank phone screen. The company had them start doing these video call fanmeets, and personally, she didn’t really appreciate them. Sana liked, loved meeting fans, raised to be an idol, fans were basically a part of her. When they meet her, some of them say Sana’s smile seems too big to be real. I mean, who would be so cheerful and enthusiastic meeting total strangers? Nonetheless, she genuinely enjoyed connecting with them, and the 5 minute limit placed on each member for the video call was way too short for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Screen Lights Up  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, hello there! I’m TWICE Sana nice to meet y-“ Sana pauses, shocked as she sees what fills up the bright LED screen. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh uhh hi hello! I’m Y/N! Sorry I took awhile to pick up 😅” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana couldn’t believe her eyes, in front of her was an engorged… penis?? She’d seen what male genitalia looked like before in her high school Sex Ed class, but this was definitely a first. Distracted by the thick, hot, rod and it’s throbbing head, Sana couldn’t help but glare at the screen. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hello? Miss Sana?” cautiously asked Y/N </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH Omo Hii hello sorry!! Y/N was it? How are you?” Sana responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, he probably didn’t expect this call and forgot to turn his camera around too” </p>
<p>“Oh no if I ask him to switch his camera he’ll realize and probably leave!”</p>
<p>“I’m the first member he’s seen too I don’t want him to feel ostracised, I mean he did pay for this meeting!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These thoughts swirled in her head while Y/N continued to introduce himself. He talked a lot about himself, his troubles balancing work and school, the upcoming graduation, and many more personal problems. Meanwhile, Sana continued nodding along, but her eyes couldn’t help but stay glued on to the massive, veiny, and powerful cock being stroked in front of her. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I- it looks so big, so strong, so dominating..” Sana thought as she stared at your swollen prick. Y/N’s voice started to drown out as all she could hear was the sound of skin rubbing against skin, and the feeling of heat spreading throughout her body. Sana started unconsciously snaking a hand down to her virgin pussy, feeling up the moist wetness that developed on her creamy inner thighs, and eventually settling on rubbing the thin fabric of her panties covering her wet snatch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TIMER : 1 MINUTE LEFT </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting this call Sana :’) I paid for a chance to see you and next thing I know you’re right here! Thank you for being so accommodating :)” said Y/N as he hastened the jerking of his meaty rod, prompting pre-cum to start bubbling out of the engorged head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no problem, ugh Y/N! I’m happy that our songs helped you manage y-your stress!” Sana forced the words out as she started to rub her twat even faster, the fabric of her white panties now translucent, sleek with her juices</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Y/N PERSPECTIVE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn, she’s so hot, good thing I’ll finish before the minute ends, j-just gotta up the mo..mentum” you thought to yourself as you continue jerking your cock faster and faster. At this point, precum has stopped flowing from the tip, and your member is pulsating, balls tightening, ready for release. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for the time Miss Sana!!” you groaned out. To your surprise, Sana responded with a whispered “W-welcome”, and seemed to be losing herself too. “Could it be from fatigue?” You briefly worried, until you realised that she was making the perfect face for your release.</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> Tugging your rod and smothering the head with your own moist precum, you release at the last second, cum gushing out of your pulsating dick to the thought of the sweet TWICE Sana lapping it all up. “UGHHH Yesss” You groaned, as the last dribbles of your cum tethered out, and the video screen turned black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if I’ll ever have a session better than this” You thought as you cleaned up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SANA’S PERSPECTIVE:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the video screen blacked out, with Y/N being the last fan for the morning, Sana quickly dropped the phone, pushed herself off her chair, and ran to the restroom. “Sorry girls! I really need to go pee hihi” she said, looking over her shoulder at her 8 members as they shot perplexed looks at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Sana-Unnie really gives her all in these huh?” said Tzuyu, both confused and amazed. “Well, she is the sweetest and most innocent one among us when it come to interacting with ONCEs :’)” remarked Jihyo, proud of her Sanake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sana quickly busted through the restroom door, locked it, and collapsed on the floor. It took all of her energy to keep her juices hidden in her panties when she climaxed. Watching Y/N cum so wildly prompted her own raging orgasm. “T-that was a first” she whispered, massaging the last bit of squirt down her milky thighs, glistening with the sheen of her cum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her back against the wall, and legs spread out in new sensations, she only had one thought on her mind:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to find that fan” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 (Sana)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Flavors and Sensations</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y/N’s Perspective: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene : [you in the JYPBOB kitchen] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/n3KG799">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Chicken, chicken, stupid CHICKEN</p><p> </p><p>You slammed your fists on the prep table, realizing that you forgot the most important ingredient for the opening’s lunch menu. Having been just newly recruited by JYPE to run JYP BOB, the company cafeteria, you really needed today’s menu to impress. Each group’s managers sent you a list of their artists’ favorite dishes, and you had already spent last night tirelessly creating a stellar menu for the opening day. </p><p> </p><p>The main dish, dakgakjeong (닭강정) is a kind of korean fried chicken, covered in sesame seeds and a spicy sauce. You knew that the artists, especially the members of TWICE, loved food with lots of heat and flavour. Accompanied with a creamy white macaroni soup, it would be the perfect first lunch.</p><p> </p><p>But… your dumbass forgot to buy chicken from the market. You glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TIME : 11:00am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright Y/N, meals for trainees are already prepared, and artists’ lunch time is at 12:00pm. If you hurry, you might just make it” you nervously whispered to yourself. </p><p> </p><p>You then hurriedly undressed, placing your chef’s uniform on the table. Grabbing some money, car keys, and your company ID, you sprint out of the kitchen, cursing at yourself and hoping that there’s some chicken left at the wet market. </p><p> </p><p>“First day, huh?” You mutter, smiling at the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sana’s Perspective: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene: [More &amp; More Dance Practice just finished filming] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/YPrFss3">  </a>
</p><p>Sana looked up at the hand being offered to her. After a whole morning of dance practice, she was spent. The energetic choreography of their newest single, “MORE &amp; MORE”, tiring her out much more than usual. </p><p>Ever since that odd fan meet incident yesterday, Sana couldn’t stop thinking about the new and frankly, frightening feeling of bliss after cumming to that fan’s enormous c-c..</p><p> </p><p>“SANA!” Jihyo shouted, sandwiching Sana’s cheeks between her sweaty palms. “You gonna take my hand?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes unnie :’) sorryy, your Sana spaced out 😜” she exclaimed in a way she thought sounded as bright and energetic as her usual self, but came off as halfhearted. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo stared at her, brows furrowed in a concerned look. She had been performing and training with Sana for 5 years now, and this was the first time she’s ever seen her so.. </p><p> </p><p>“Distracted” muttered Jihyo</p><p> </p><p>“What? U-unnie?” replied Sana</p><p> </p><p>“You’re distracted Sana-ya, and tired too. We should follow the others to JYP BOB, I heard it’s opening today with a hotshot new culinary director!” exclaimed Jihyo, trying to bring some excitement back into her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s ears perked up at the thought of some good food. Maybe this inattentive mood was just the result of hunger? Either way, she could really use a good meal.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of the practice room with Jihyo, Sana couldn’t help but remember the events of the prior day. The way her sweat stuck her jogging pants on her legs, gathering moisture in her crotch, reminded her of the intense warmth of orgasm. She didn’t want to admit it, but while the experience was one of toe-curling bliss, she wanted.. needed, more. </p><p> </p><p>Blushing with embarrassment at the thought, Sana’s hunger for good food grew ever larger, a desire that masked her intense sexual need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:58am </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After changing into semi-formal attire, Sana and Jihyo settled at a table with the rest of the TWICE members. It seemed like the trainees and staff had all eaten already, leaving the girls alone in the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?? Where’s the food?” wondered Momo, she and the other members had been waiting for the last 15 minutes, and as a foodie herself, the wait wasn’t exactly pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Momo unnie!! It’ll come soon. Lunch is still at 12 anyways” Tzuyu calmly mentioned, she was used to defusing food related tension in the group.</p><p> </p><p>The rumbling in Sana’s belly didn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:59am </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Girls, i’m STARVING, i’m gonna go give that chef a piece of my mind. Hotshot ah? I wanna know what kind of hotshot leaves his customers hungry!” declared Sana, directing her anger at the alien feeling of lingering arousal from the day before, towards the lack of food. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:00am </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sana was getting up from the chair, Y/N burst into the room. Carrying a plastic bag full of delectable chicken, he ignores the girls and immediately heads to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>TWICE sat in stunned silence, with the sound of vegetables frying, meat cooking, and sauce bubbling filling the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sana stomped towards the counter, slamming her hands on the cold steel surface while shouting:</p><p> </p><p> “HEY, ANYONE HERE?? IT’S LUNCH AND WE DON’T SEE ANY FOOD! IF YOU’RE GONNA HAVE THE GUTS TO TAKE THIS JOB, PLEASE DON’T DISAPPOIN- eh?” </p><p> </p><p>She looks down at the tray of deliciousness being served to her. A platter of delectable dakgakjeong (닭강정) (korean garlic fried chicken), a hearty plate of rice, and a steaming bowl of budae-jjigae (a korean spicy noodle soup). </p><p> </p><p>Sana completely forgot her anger, staring at the tray of food with a hunger befitting a last meal on earth. Wanting to apologize, she looks up at the mysterious chef.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Miss Sana! I’m Y/N, Welcome to JYP BOB.” Y/N says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y/N’s Perspective</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/N?!” Sana whispered, covering both her embarrassed expression, and growing blush with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You.. remember me?” you timidly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes! You were the last fan yesterday right? Anyways, this food looks good!! Sorry for disturbing you, bye!!” Sana quickly trailed off, grabbing her tray and hurrying back to her table, hoping to leave before you noticed her tomato red face.</p><p> </p><p>That was.. weird, you never thought Sana was the type to get flustered, and especially because of a simple lunch? Your eyes followed her back to her table.</p><p> </p><p>You never realized how beautiful Sana looked in real life. She was wearing a bright pink coat that accentuated her gorgeous figure, with a white collared shirt and black tie under. Her silky blonde hair framed her face, her smile beautifully, with big hazel eyes and soft, round, cheeks, you could see why any man would fall for her. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/JCVbJFT">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Aish!” Sana winces in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Worried, you lean forward and crane your neck to see her standing up, the sound of liquid dripping on the marble floor filling the empty cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>The mushroom soup had spilled on her skirt. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widen as you watch the white, creamy soup trickle down her bare thighs, the white blobs sticking to her fair skin and tethering out at her calves.</p><p> </p><p>If only it were your seed trickling down her legs…</p><p> </p><p>Your soft penis starts to come to life, straining against the fabric of your underwear and threatening to undo the tie of your apron on your waist. Worried eyes transform into hungry ones, your mind already remembering the magical orgasm you had during the fan meeting. </p><p> </p><p>She glances in your direction.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly look away, embarrassed. Walking over to the sterile metal prep table and letting it hide your growing erection, you sharpened your knives, looking down at the piles of ingredients you bought.</p><p> </p><p>If there’s anything that could get your mind off Sana’s gorgeous body, it would be cooking. Ever since you were young, cooking has always been a calming, therapeutic activity. Transforming raw and impure ingredients into both beautiful and delicious dishes was a natural talent, and one you had honed throughout high school. Breaks, vacations, class suspensions, you used all of them to research, practice, and serve cooking with an unprecedented passion, which is why JYPE hired you.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to the huge whiteboard on the wall of the pristine, high-end kitchen. What ingredients were available to you? How could you prepare them? What would the employees, idols, and trainees, enjoy eating? You wanted to make them say it was delicious, make Sana, say it was delicious. </p><p> </p><p>She really couldn’t get out of your head, huh. </p><p> </p><p>A smile coating your face, you uncap a marker, bring out your laptop, and start writing down possible menus on the board. Soon, it’s once clear and glossy white surface was filled to the edges with a myriad of dishes and ideas, ready to be put into reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight is gonna be one for the books” you thought to yourself, eagerly getting to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sana’s Perspective</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/RChpLHD">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“ONCE! We had really good chicken for lunch!! Please eat well too!” Sana captioned on her Instagram story. Honestly, ever since meeting Y/N at that fateful lunch service, she couldn’t help but pan her attention towards the culinary director. </p><p> </p><p>During lunch, while the other members were happily enjoying their meals beside her, she snuck peeks at him. Sana didn’t want to admit it, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Just like her with dancing and singing, she could tell that he was a completely different person in the kitchen. From her secluded table, she watched through the service window as he wildly brainstormed— inspecting ingredients, pacing around the kitchen, and mapping his ideas on the board. </p><p> </p><p>This man knew what he was doing, and it turned her on.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the afternoon, Sana struggled to come to terms with these new sensations. During vocal lessons, she was very distracted, eyes often glazing past the recording booth, ears not hearing the instrumentals being played but rather remembering the sound of Y/N’s explosive cooking, lips sliding over her teeth as she unconsciously fantasized about his food, and his powerful cock. </p><p> </p><p>Sana Minatozaki, the celebrity known for leaving millions of avid fans obsessed, was mesmerized by Y/N, a chef from nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t take it anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene : JYP BOB Entrance</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/ts2VRKJ">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aish, at this rate i’m going to be late for dinner.. Sana thought to herself, fidgeting around in the empty elevator. Suddenly, there’s a loud “<em> ding!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“4th floor. Welcome to the JYP BOB!” an unseen lady announces cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open, and Sana sees the excited people crowding towards the cafeteria entrance. Wondering what the commotion was for, she stepped out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>She stood stone still, immediately noticing the fragrant aroma emanating from the canteen. A warm smile spread across Sana’s face— “Japanese food!” she exclaimed. Hastily walking through the crowd in front of the menu screen, she scanned through it, getting more and more excited with each familiar dish she saw.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/d5H7mLX">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shrimp and White Fish Tempura, Tonkotsu Pork Ramen, Fried Rice, Grilled Chicken Teriyaki, and Miso Soup! Looks good huh?” said a vaguely familiar voice on her right.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!! I haven’t tasted these in awhile.. More &amp; More promotions have me stuck in Korea. I-I mean of course, I prioritise our lovely ONCE, but all this food makes me miss home..” Sana pondered out loud, her mood sombering at the bittersweet reminder.</p><p> </p><p>“I would miss it too.. But you know, food should be a reminder of happy memories, not regret or worry. At least, thats what I believe. Miss Sana, unwind and enjoy the night, home is waiting for you.” the voice said, confident and understanding. </p><p> </p><p>Surprised and flattered by the person’s understanding, Sana turned to her right, only to watch Y/N, dressed in the white executive chef uniform, as he walked into his dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>Only now realizing she was just inches away from the man she had been fantasizing about, Sana panicked inwardly, an embarrassing blush blossoming in her cheeks. “Y-Y/N?! He was so close, and so, powerful. He knows his food is good, and he still had the time to welcome me? I-I can’t wait, I need to try some!” She hastily muttered to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Looking forward, she rushed into the dining hall, ready to enjoy the feast, and maybe even the man behind it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y/N’s Perspective</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:00pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was definitely one of the most busy service nights you’ve had.</p><p> </p><p>Fish had to be fried, chicken grilled, vegetables prepped for the sauces and batters, it was almost overloading. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/hWJ1VZD">  </a>
</p><p>But you got the job, and were determined to get it done. Swiftly instructing your small, but efficient team of chefs, soon the kitchen was bustling with lively activity. Plates were being pushed out at an astonishing speed, and the buffet dinner never ran out of delectable dishes for the guests. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/n3KG799">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the dining hall was filled with bountiful conversation and bright laughter. Warm, soft lights bathed the room in a comfortable glow, while still highlighting the row of delicious food in the buffet. Between the constant fresh supply of Japanese food, and the chic, yet cozy vibe of the hall, dinner was a whopping success. </p><p> </p><p>Surveying the scene from the service window, your eyes rested on Sana. You could tell she was enjoying herself the most among the members. Her bright smile, and the way her eyes sparkled while her hair bounced around her face, in-tune with her excited conversation, made her the most beautiful woman in the room. She exuded brightness, and you were simply happy your food helped bring that out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sana’s Perspective </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sana-unnie? You coming home?” asked a curious Chaeyoung </p><p> </p><p>Sana was standing outside the elevator door. The footsteps and chatter in the dimly lit hallway decreasing as people started heading home. She was waiting for Y/N, hoping to congratulate him for the dinner, and maybe even get a glimpse of his body. </p><p> </p><p>He never came out of the kitchen. Looking to her right, Sana could see a thin ray of sterile white light in the dark dining hall. “He’s still working? Or maybe there was an accident? I should go check it out..” she mutfered, concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Sana-unnie?” asked Chaeyoung, waving a hand over her friend’s face </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes you go on ahead Chae! I wanna check something out, get home safe!” Sana closes the elevator door before she could reply. Just the thought of spying on him made her heart beat faster. </p><p> </p><p>Silently sneaking into the hall, Sana crouched on the floor outside the service window. She could hear vegetables being sauteed, and the sound of hot oil bubbling inside a pot. “Maybe he’s frying something?” Sana thought, curious. She quietly raised her head above the cold steel surface.. </p><p> </p><p>“OUCH!! My eyes!!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>10:00pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chef! I’m heading out!” said your assistant chef.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, thanks for your hard work!” you exclaimed, relieved that you could finally stop acting like the competent director. (Even though you really were one) </p><p> </p><p>Time flew by fast, and before you knew it, the opening day was over. You hunched over the counter. Most people would be thinking about the pure success the night was, but you? You were pondering on how to make it better. </p><p> </p><p>Wanting to experiment, you layed out a variety of fruits vegetables on the prep table. Fresh cabbage, bean sprouts, lettuce, legumes, and a cucumbers rested on the metal surface. You also prepared some fresh mango, banana, and apple to bring some more tart flavor to your experiments. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/mN75WBF">  </a>
</p><p>
  <em> (imagine that there are cucumbers and the fruits as well) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even after a hard day at work, your hands excitedly ripped off the packaging, the sound of crinkling plastic filling up the empty kitchen. Now, which one should you start with?? </p><p> </p><p>Cucumbers. You didn’t know why, but you were drawn to them. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly grabbing a soup pot, you used some flour and butter to make a sauce base. Adding fresh and sweet mushrooms, whole cream, and grated cheese, the pot was soon filled with a white, creamy, and full tasting sauce. </p><p> </p><p>You took the cucumbers, brushing their surfaces with olive oil, then covering them with a breading of flour, egg yolks, and breadcrumbs. The smell of roasted mushrooms and cheese wafted out of the kitchen, and you could almost hear the footsteps of your excited diners coming to taste the dish. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, you opened the pantry, reaching for a rather.. unusual tool— a medical syringe. Calmly filling it up with the hot, white mushroom broth, you proceeded to inject the cucumbers with the soup. A smile formed on your lips, biting into the crunchy vegetable would be a literal flavor explosion. </p><p> </p><p>Excited, you carry the tray of cucumbers over to the hot pot of oil for deep frying. As you let the first one drop, you glance at the oil thermometer.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>The oil was too hot </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> SPLASH  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hot oil explodes out of the pot, jumping in all directions as the cucumber comes in contact with it’s scalding hot surface. You cover your face with your forearm, protected by the rolled up sleeve of your chef’s uniform. The mess is everywhere, the iridiscent white lights of the kitchen flickering as you stand in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Just when you think it’s over, you hear an “OUCH!!” </p><p> </p><p>This voice, you’ve heard it before, even came to it before. Eyes widening in shock, you watch as Sana peeks her head out of the service window, wincing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“M-miss Sana?? I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” You quickly hop through the service window, crouching beside her. She was sprawled sideways on her knees, hands clutching her face in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/N? I think some of it got into my eyes.. I’m not sure..” she said, voice shaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright here’s what we are gonna do. face me, shh c’mon face me” you whispered, trying to calm her down as you took ahold of her shoulders. She was scared, you could tell, her shoulders shaking and voice quivering in fear of opening her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Sana, can I call you Sana?” you asked </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes of course!” Sana replied </p><p> </p><p>“On the count of 3, I want you to open your eyes. I promise you’ll be okay, it won’t hurt when you open them alright? Trust me.” you reassured her, calmly gripping her shoulders so she knows you’re there. </p><p> </p><p>“A-alright!” </p><p> </p><p>“1, 2, 3! Open them!”</p><p> </p><p>Time seemed to stop for a moment. The bubbling of the deep fry, the soft hum of the white lights, even the dripping of water from the tap, all faded away. </p><p> </p><p>Sana was beautiful. Her hazel eyes sparkled, outlined by curious brows and framed by an adorable round face, Her gorgeous hair rested on her shoulders, adding definition to her sharp nose and soft lips. You were speechless.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/c6h432k">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A blush suddenly blossomed in her cheeks, her smile turning upwards into an embarrassed smirk. You realized how close you were to each other, shit. </p><p> </p><p>“We should.. get up.” You said, looking away from her in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah!” she replied, standing with you.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you still doing around here? Didn’t the other TWICE members leave already?” you asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes they did! But I saw the light down here and thought there was a ghost! Gotta investigate any spirits stalking my workplace you know.” Sana declared, lying through her teeth </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh” You replied, unimpressed</p><p> </p><p>“B-but anyways! Since you splashed me with that oil, you owe me a taste! I loved your food awhile ago, and whatever you’re cooking up in there probably needs a taste tester, right?” she retorted, smirking at her victory</p><p> </p><p>She was right, there was no point in making these new dishes if your clients didn’t enjoy them. With a sigh, you let her in the kitchen, giving her a stool to watch you cook.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You grabbed a ladle, lifting the cucumbers in and out of the hot oil while tilting your head to check their doneness. Meanwhile, Sana leaned on the metal counter beside you. With your peripheral vision, you could see her breasts, pulled down by gravity, pushing against the hem of her blouse. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/6Jp4fx5">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>(<em> imagine this outfit with her orange hair) </em></p><p> </p><p>Flustered, you focused on pulling the first cucumber out of the oil. It looked great; the vegetable had a golden sheen from the breading, and you could smell the mushroom infused into it. Laying it on a plate, you grabbed a pair of chopsticks, ready to try your cucumber tempura.</p><p> </p><p>*Ahem* Sana looked at you, pouting her lips. “Ladies first?”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, you held the cucumber, offering it to her.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward, and took a bite.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/v4dWT2X">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sana’s eyes widened as the hot, thick, and creamy sauce exploded inside her mouth. You watched as her lips wrapped around the cucumber, biting off the piece. The sight of those big, surprised eyes staring at you, while the white mushroom sauce dribbled out of her lips and down her chin, left you dumbstruck. </p><p> </p><p>To say the least, the scene was.. erotic. </p><p> </p><p>“Aish! Sana you’re making a mess!” you called out, flustered. You found a paper towel and started wiping the dribble off of her face, avoiding her eyes. She turned you on, you couldn’t deny it. Your erection was massively clear at this point, almost poking out of your pants in pure carnal desire. </p><p> </p><p>But she was an idol, your client, you couldn’t do this.</p><p> </p><p>Little did you know, Sana wanted you too. While you were looking away, wiping the soup of her face, she stayed silent. Glancing at the tent in your black, chef’s pants, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the thought of what lay beneath the thin fabric. Yes, she was a virgin. Yes, she was inexperienced, but after days of teasing, Sana wanted nothing more than your capable, powerful, cock. She thought that leaning on the kitchen counter would be enough to make you break, but you turned out to be a much harder nut to crack. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe you needed to serve her one more dish to realize what you were really hungry for..</p><p> </p><p>“That was good Y-N! But kind of.. salty. Maybe you can try making something sweet for me?” Sana asked, an adorable smile curling at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sure!” you replied, facing the pantry to hide your raging boner. </p><p> </p><p>Hmm. Something sweet? You looked into the dark pantry. There really wasn’t much left. Then, you spotted a basket of fresh fruits in the corner. You quickly shuffled through it’s contents: Apples, Oranges, Bananas.. these were tart, but not sweet enough for what you had in mind. </p><p> </p><p>With a smile, you palmed a ripe mango, this would do. Swift feet carried you to the counter, where Sana seemed uncomfortable.. like it was hot? Nevermind, this dish would definitely bring back some of her energy. </p><p> </p><p>You efficiently sliced open the mango, confident knifework let you produce around a dozen perfectly shaped, square mango pieces. You paused. Sana was, panting? You wouldn’t turn towards her, but she had already slipped a hand between her legs, unable to contain her heat.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. You had to focus, or else you would end up taking her right there.</p><p> </p><p><em> *CLANG* </em> Slamming a saucepan on the heat, you poured in some pure, white sugar, and some honey to create a caramel. Vigorously stirring the caramel with a wooden spoon, you could feel the muscles in your arms, in your cock, both straining to keep up with the situation. To complete your grand distraction, you dropped the mango squares into the hot caramel, coating each of them with a thin sheen of sweet, sticky, goodness. </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>You both stared at the plate of mango cubes. Sana had to admit, it looked stunning, the sugary caramel creating a sparkling layer outside the delectable mango cubes. However, her still hand, stuck in between her legs reminded her of what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-N? Let me try some hehe.” Sana softly requested. She took a tasting fork, seductively taking a mango cube into her mouth. The way her pink lips slowly enveloped the tart dessert, rosy cheeks chewing while her half-lidded eyes stayed glued onto your own, was tantalizing. Then, she glanced down to your crotch, and swallowed.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed Sana under her arms, dragging her with you to the white wall of the kitchen. Her back slapped against the ceramic surface, while her hazel eyes looked into yours. With one hand on the wall beside her head, you knew she was yours. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now, that okay?” You huskily breathed out. </p><p> </p><p>She gave you a slight nod, obviously nervous, this must be her first time.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, you leaned your head forward, knowing she was inexperienced, and pressed your lips to hers. Her lips felt soft, and were smaller than yours. You pushed your body forward, shortening the distance between your bodies. Getting more passionate, your opening and closing mouth gently mashed your lips together. Sana started moaning into your mouth, swapping saliva with you and letting her pent-up emotions run free. Her tongue didn’t know where to go, timidly exploring your mouth as you planted your lips on hers, it was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph!” Sana moaned into your mouth as you pushed your knee up between her legs. Nobody had ever touched her there before, and your knee was an alien sensation compared to that of her small hands. Slowly grinding into the rough fabric of her jeans, you could feel the intense warmth emanating from her twat, amplifying the passion of your kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Letting her go, you leaned back, and looked at her. Her chest was heaving with rough breaths, a layer of sweat over her collarbone while her body prepared for the pleasure to come. Her half lidded eyes stared at you, a line of spittle dripping from her open mouth as she smiled in a mixture of surprise and arousal. She was into it. </p><p> </p><p>“Sana, what do you want? Tell me.” You breathily whispered, staring straight at her with a smile curving your lips. You knew she didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I want you to do me. I’m sorry Y-N, ever since I saw your… your cock during our fanmeet, you’ve been on my mind. I don’t know what these feelings are, but I know that I want you. You’re so powerful, capable, I- I want you to do me the way you want.. I- i’m yours!” she quietly spoke out, the want, the need, evident in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Shit, she saw you masturbate? You stand for a second, embarrassment quickly turning into lust as you watch Sana biting her lip, rubbing her ass against the wall like a pent-up dog in heat. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, she’s yours. </p><p> </p><p>You take her hand, leading her over to the steel counter. Wrapping your arms around her thighs, you push her up until her soft bottom is sitting on the cold steel of the prep table. She’s looking down at you now, chest heaving in excitement after seeing your hungry eyes. You reach up as if to kiss her, and she closes her eyes, ready to receive you. Instead, you drag your lips down her neck, feeling her taut, soft skin as she tilts her head up in pleasant surprise. Sana settled on the counter, her toned back warming up it’s cold metallic surface. Without skipping a beat, you climb on top of her, kissing her collarbone and cupping her right breast with your hand. </p><p>Sana was really hungry now, she kicked off her heels, toes curling in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y/N.. undress me.. please” Sana moaned out in between aroused pants. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/JFs8PnQ">  </a>
</p><p>(Reference Photo, imagine with pink hair)</p><p> </p><p>Painstakingly slow, you pulled down the straps of her sky blue blouse, kissing her upper tits as you trailed the straps down her arms. Sana squirmed against you, trying to shake the straps off, but you kept your slow pace, teasing her, feeling her boundless lust. Eventually, the thin fabric only covered her perky areolas. You rubbed your fingers on her right nipple, feeling it through the fabric, heaving with Sana’s heavy breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“P-please!” Sana begged in pure, wanton need</p><p> </p><p>With a smirk, you wrapped your fingers around the elastic straps, pulling the blouse down to her hips. Her breasts looked delicious, light pink nipples standing up to the cold air conditioning. You started passionately sucking on them, prompting illicit moans from Sana, her legs instinctively curling up in delight. She arched her back, trying to get more and more of your tongue on her sensitive tits. She tasted good, her skin smooth and supple, but you wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>You steadily trailed down her stomach, hands massaging her toned abs as you found your destination— her wet, adoring pussy. Sana yelped as you ripped off her belt, grasping the rungs of her jeans as you pulled them down her legs. The cleft of her ass rested firmly on the edge of the counter. Crouching on the floor, your nose poked her veiled snatch. Panties, stupid panties. The white fabric was soaked. She had obviously never orgasmed before. You pushed the knuckle of your index finger against her sore lips, prompting a sudden whine from Sana, sensitive, huh. Swiftly ripping her panties off, you spread her bare legs. Her thighs were moist from sheer arousal, whimpering, she looked down at you, both scared and excited. </p><p> </p><p>Then, you painstakingly pushed an index finger inside of her. Sana winced in pain. Covering her mouth with yours, she kissed you back as your finger lay, soaking in her juices. You looked into her eyes, she nodded. That’s all you needed</p><p> </p><p>Now with two fingers inside of her, you slowly thrust them in and out of her virgin canal, her labia hugging the edges of your knuckles as your thick digits explored her soft, wet, pussy. Sana whimpered, toes curling as she tried lifting her hips to meet your fingers. Suddenly, you curled the ends of your fingers up, running across the top of her pussy, introducing her to new waves of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>She screamed into your mouth: “Y-YES!! Y-N!! I’m almost there!”, gyrating her hips as you held her down with your meaty fingers. Then, as suddenly as you started, you pulled your fingers out. Sana groaned in dissatisfaction. She was about to fall into a canyon of pleasure, and you pulled her back out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“W-whats the deal?!” She whimpered in confusion</p><p> </p><p>“Sana-yaa, I can’t have you cumming without me now can I?” you replied, towering over her like a predator over his prey.</p><p> </p><p>Sana yelped as you pulled her down to crouch on the floor, where she was presented with the bulge in your pitch black chef’s pants. You had already undressed your top, and she took in your body. You weren’t too muscular, but obviously took care of yourself. A toned stomach and decent proportions, your skin smoothly evened out your complextion. She licked her lips, liking what she saw. </p><p> </p><p>“Take them off for me, that’s a good girl..” You breathed out, clearly pent up</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t want to admit it, but she liked the sound of that. Her small fingers quickly unbuckled your belt, swiftly pulling the your pants down past your feet. You could feel how eager she was, her fingers curled around the hem of your underwear, slowly inching it down until your member popped out. </p><p> </p><p>She stared at it, surprised. Your cock was larger than average, around 6 inches of veiny, meaty, power. She could see the bulbous head pulsating, with the shaft tinged an erotic shade of red from pure arousal. Sana took a deep breath, she wanted to- to taste it.</p><p>Timidly, She kissed your cock’s bulbous head, sucking the warm pre-cum leaking out of it, and slowly opening her mouth to let more and more of your length in. Her small, supple lips massaged your shaft, slathering it with spit as she worked to envelop your engorged member. “M-mmph!” Sana’s moans were muffled as she engulfed more of your shaft. It was so big, filling up her throat and hollowing out her cheeks, and she loved it. With her hand, she massaged your balls, while developing a steady rhythm sucking your cock. You groaned in pleasure : “Thats a good girl.. focus on the head for me Sana-yaa”</p><p> </p><p>Big, round eyes looked up at you as she faithfully followed your desires, licking up the thick underside of your cock, and rubbing the tip of her tongue against the sensitive head. You bucked your hips in surprise as she started palming the enlarged head, slathering it with saliva and your own precum, while licking your balls. For a first timer, she was doing an amazing job, worshipping your rock hard prick with her hungry lips.</p><p> </p><p>You almost lost it right there. </p><p> </p><p>Taking your dick out of her mouth, she looked up at you and pouted, then squealed as you pinned her back down on the counter, the clefs of her creamy thighs pressing against the cold steel. “This is your reward” you whispered into her ear, as you slowly thrust your thick, powerful, cock past her moist outer lips, and into the depths of her wet pussy. It was immeasurably tight. Sana shuddered in pain as you held there, balls slapping against her ass as you mounted her. “I-it’s okay Y-N, you can move now..” She whispered. Looking into her soft eyes, you kissed her as you thrust your hips forward. You started slow, pushing your shaft in and out of her tight, wet, cavern in an effort to loosen her up. </p><p>Her pussy was addicting, suckling on your hard meat, slippery and tight from your thorough teasing. Her hot and pink outer lips sucked you in, clasping your member in a tight embrace, while her juices ran down her thighs. But her posture remained relatively controlled, you could tell she was still holding back.</p><p>Then, you started to gradually increase your speed, raising her creamy legs above your shoulder, giving you a view of her toned, velvety thighs as you thrust into her. Sana couldn’t contain her delight, whimpering and moaning in response to your ministrations.  “Y-Y/N!! UGH!! You’re so big, so good!!” She wrapped her legs around you, bucking her hips to meet yours. Her pert breasts bounced from the sheer power of your cock, the indulgent orbs jiggling as she shuddered in pleasure, while a layer of sweat gave her body a sexy sheen. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Cmyj2Tb">  </a>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fuck, she felt good, her taut idol body taking in your passion perfectly. Her pussy massaged your cock, sucking it in and grasping onto it with it’s juicy walls, while your balls slapped against her ass. You held her waist, a string of saliva connecting your lips as you turned your attention to her breasts— sloppily licking and biting her tart areolas while her stomach twisted in uncontrollable pleasure. “A-AHH!! Y-N!!” she whined with want. Looking down at her yelling in utter rapture, you knew that there was one view you just had to see. </p><p> </p><p>Hooking your arms under Sana’s, you carried her, the idol squealing as she remained impaled on your member. Then, you turned her around, setting her bare feet on the floor, and pushing her to rest her forearms on the steel counter, doggystyle. “F-from behind? You’re such an anim- AHH!” You hunched over her, thrusting your shaft into the deepest depths of her tight canal with a newfound passion, palming her breasts as she arched her back, moaning at your every motion. The sterile white light of the kitchen illuminated her back, the supple skin of her waist adhering to your dominating hand.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/p1xwnjC">  </a>
</p><p><br/>Eventually, you found it harder to thrust inside of Sana, her walls clamping down on you in a tight, wet, embrace. You knew she was on the edge, her breathy moans becoming more erratic and wild, while her hair bounced around in rhythm with your movements. You should pull out, you thought, slowing down, deprieving her of your monstrous member. But Sana didn’t want that.</p><p>“F-Fuck! I- I’m yours! Cum inside me Y-N! I need you! Please!!” </p><p>She reached her hands behind her, clutching your ass, and pulling your cock further into her folds. She started gyrating her ass against your crotch, making sure that your hod rod stayed soaking in her tight embrace. The sight reinvigorated you, your thrust turning more wild, she was yours, and you were going to own her. The sight of the innocent TWICE Sana, back arched as she turned her head to kiss you, while her wet, slippery, newly deflowered pussy clamped down on your cock, drove you over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m cumming!” You groaned, pistoning into her even faster as your balls slapped against her clit, tightening as they released your sticky spunk into her virgin pussy. Sana threw her head up, crying out as she experienced her first real orgasm. Your cock, pumping her full of fertile, sticky sperm, sent her over the edge, bucking against your hips in a futile effort to milk you for all you were worth. </p><p> </p><p>You both fell to the floor backs leaning on the serving counter, Sana collapsed on you, sweaty and drained from her thunderous orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“W-we should get up, Sana” you cough out, pulling your cock out of her, trying to get the girl off of you. </p><p> </p><p>“N-nooo, let’s just rest here, pleasee” Sana sleepily replied, craning her head backwards to give you a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>*BAAM*</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen door comes flying open behind the counter, you both freeze in fear, closing your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>*<em> Footsteps* </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You open your eyes. An angry yet calm voice speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“You better explain yourself, Mr. Hotshot.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>